Liar, Liar, Burn in Hell
by Damned Lolita
Summary: We all know Ash's Charizard refuses to obey. But why? Defiance is his vengeance... and in the end, Ash will know his sins. Whether or not he wants to. [Oneshot]


(This is a testament to how much I fucking hate Ash. _Fucking_. **_Hate._** Ash. My favorite RBY pokemon, Charizard, MY CHARIZARD, was abused by him, demonized. And why would he obey?

Well, here's why. Pokemon see things differently than their trainers; they are not fueled by notions of power.

Unlike Ash. God, I fucking hate him, and I hope to GOD Charizard does kill him. I hate you, Ash Ketchum. Go fuck yourself.

I don't own pokemon: If I did, Ash would have died a horrible, bloody death two episodes in.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cannot forgive you. No, I _will_ not forgive you.

You, child, you who treat us as chattel.

Remember Butterfree? You traded him in an instant for a more powerful pokemon. The fact that he was the first pokemon you caught be damned. Oh, sure, you traded him back.

But I know you, greedy mortal.

_Muk_. You abuse that poor creature.

All he ever wants is a hug, a gesture of affection, to be loved.

And you shove him away.

I comfort him when he cries at night.

You sleep with that goddamn yellow rat every night, and ignore poor Muk.

I hope he's happy at Professor Oak's; after what he's been through with you, he deserves that much.

When you caught me, I had hope. And then I evolved. And then my eyes opened. I saw you; you threw your pokemon away after they'd won a battle.

Remember_ Primeape_?

You got rid of him so 'he'd get stronger', eh?

Bullshit.

You left him for more powerful pokemon.

He was of no consequence to you any longer.

Fool.

No, I am the fool. I saved you from Articuno and Moltres.

The King of Fire, who I should bow before, in all his glory, asked me, "Why?"

And I could not give him an answer.

I can now. "_I did it to save him; but now, every day, I regret it_."

I should have let them kill you.

And I had another chance; great almighty Entei, ruler of Volcanoes, gave it to me.

And again, I saved your pathetic ass.

And dumping me off on another trainer is the thanks I get.

You whine about how I 'won't obey' you.

Why should I? Badges mean nothing too me; testaments to your inanity, believing a piece of metal could control me. A dragon. An almighty Sky King, highest of the high, bellowing mighty flames at those who dare challenge me.

And none of it means anything to you. You left me. With that girl, to be 'tamed'.

Idiot.

I am a dragon; by nature, I am untamable.

I heard about you, boy, while I was there.

You explored new regions, all the while, leaving the pokemon who had been unfortunate enough to be forced into your servitude behind.

I weep for them.

But for you, I shed no tears.

I will laugh when you die, human boy.

You dared to try and control me, dragon, skychild, almighty beast?

I defy you.

I will avenge my soul, with every breath I take.

I'm coming back from the dead...

You left me, forgot about me.

But I never forgot about _you_. I am coming for you. And when I do, you will suffer my wrath.

I will bring about my ultimate defiance.

I will take back the life you stole.

Can you hear my mighty wings, boy?

Can you hear the flames, the flames that will burn your flesh...

Then your bones...

Then your guts...

And oh, how I will rejoice.

Feast on your flesh.

I do it for the pokemon you have deprived of a life.

I will defy you.

And I will kill you in the process.

"Charizard! What are you doing here?!" Ash stares in confusion, as his old Charizard faces him. "Ash, what is that—" A girl in a white hat screams.

She dies first.

I roar as her flesh burns and pops, falling away in clumps.

The flames fill her mouth when she screams.

And next we have Brock.

He has been with Ash from the start.

He could have saved me; he did not.

Guilty.

I burn him too.

He dies quicker than the girl, doesn't even scream. Maybe he knew it was futile.

I turn to Ash. The boy who killed the souls of the pokemon he 'tamed', the pokemon who forced me into slavery. The boy who cares for nothing but his dreams.

And he will step on anyone in the way to get to his pathetic ambition.

I pick him up.

_Careful, my fangs are piercing your skin, boy_.

I feel his hot blood in my mouth.

I gather up the fires of hell in my throat, and then I let them loose.

He propels out of my mouth, and bursts into flames.

And oh, how spectacular is the show.

Stay and watch awhile, won't you?

I roar in triumph. He gurgles, reaching out to me, then falls silent.

The yellow rat attacks me; I throw him aside carelessly.

I am a dragon. Untamable.

And I have three final words for your smoking corpse, boy.

"_I. Defy. You.__**"**_


End file.
